Goodnight Sammy
by winchesterbrothers67
Summary: Sam and Dean were relaxing eating their brakefast, all looked peacefull till a man entered with a gun and started shooting the place... will sam and dean leave the place un injured?


"I'm going to want the best pie you can give me sweetheart" Dean told the waitress, Emma, in front of him. "Sure thing handsome" She smiled, wrote something in the paper she was holding, and left.

"Really Dean?"- Sam asked his brother. Dean looked at him "What? Oh come on Sammy didn't you see her? she gave me 'the eyes'"- Sam scuffed-

"The eyes? Seriously Dean is that even a thing?"-Dean grinned - "Of course it is! You don't know about it because no girl wants to be with you. It's the sad true! Girls can't resist THIS" His brother said moving his hands up and down his own body.

"Dude. Just shut up" Sam said smiling at his brother's childish words. He went back to his laptop not realizing that his brother *sacarle la lengua*.

They were in a small coffee place eating their breakfast to then head back to the road.

Two days ago they had hunted a ghost that was killing people in the town they were staying, it was a simple salt and burn hunt. Just like the old times.

Sam smiled at that. He missed being with his brother and the impala, all alone not worrying about demons, angels, lucifer or any other heaven vs hell supernatural thing. The only thing on their minds those days were finding their dad and hunting what they found on their way.

Those were good days. Simple days.

Now they were trying to find a way to kill the leviathans. Those son of a bitches were a pain in the ass for the Winchesters. It's funny to think how much things had change in a couple of years..

"..ing you get it?Sam. Sammy are you listening to me?" Dean tried to catch his brother's attention-"Dude, did you had any sleep last night? You look out of it Sam"- He said worried.-"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm fine Dean, I was just thinking about something"-"About something? What were you thinking abou-" The eldest Winchester couldn't finish his sentence as a man entered the breakfast club with a gun in hand-"GET IN THE FLOOR NOW OR ILL SHOOT YOU!"-He screamed as he fired to the ceiling.

Everyone started screaming and getting in their stomachs afraid he could really shoot them. "Shit! Sammy down!" Dean whispered Sam, as his brother rapidly laid down next to him, Dean started watching the armed man.

He was tall enough to be a little higher than Sam, his hair was black, he had green eyes and wore a leather jacket with jeans. He could be a normal human being if he hadn't been with a gun pointing at random people's heads.

All the people around were in the floor with terrified looks trying to find a way out. Dean saw that a man quickly took his phone out and started calling someone, the police, Dean supposed. When he heard a loud crash Dean looked at the man. He had just thrown a glass at the wall because the counter, that appeared to be Emma, was 'to slow' for taking the money out. He had his gun pointed to her head and she was crying loudly, her hands shaking.

"Dean, we need to get him! We can't let him hurt someone and escape!"-Sam whispered to his brother, letting him go free was not a thing in Sam's head. He would get him, even tho it could bring consequences.

"Sam I don't know if you noticed but he has a fucking gun! The only things we have are our bodies and I am not letting you go there all by your own without something to protect yourself!"- Dean replied, his brother always thought about other people's safety before his.

Dean was glad Sammy cared about others, but there were moments when his little brother could throw himself in front of a bomb to save someone he didn't even know, and that scared Dean.

"I could talk to him Dean, I will distract him and you are going to get behind him and take the gun from his hands before he shoots someone!"- his brother insisted, using his puppy dog eyes.

This was not good. At all.

"No Sam! We are going to stay here without making him mad, wait till the police arrives, and they'll grab hi.."- Dean couldn't finish talking because Sam stood up and started walking towards the armed man.

"You son of a bitch Sam! I will fucking kill you!" Dean told Sam but his brother was already talking to the guy. He got up too and started walking as cautiously as he could all the way round the dinner to be just behind their captor.

His brother was trying to look calm, but Dean could see in Sam's eyes that he was scared. The robber had his gun pointed to Sam and that scared the hell out of him. "...Listen to me, you don't want to do this ok? You are making this worse, just leave the gun in the table and everything will be fine! If you start making trouble you will do something you'll regret!"- the younger Winchester tried to make him understand.

"NO! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"- The man shouted, his voice was trembling and so was his arm. Sam noticed that he was scared and that he wasn't an expert with guns. Dean was just behind him and he was going to grab the gun, but just then the police entered the dining place and started shouting and making everything worse.

A shot sounded in the air, and everyone started screaming again. The police took the man out and started looking around if someone was injured.

"Here is one! Call the ambulance now!" One officer shouted. Dean was shocked at how fast things had happened. He then realized about something.

Sam.

His little brother was in the floor with a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Sammy! Oh god Sam!"-Dean bent down next to Sam and grabbed his face between his hands. Sam's face was pale because of the blood loss and his eyes were unfocused. "Mmn D'n… mmsorry" Sam managed to say. The pain he felt was horrible and he could feel how his body started getting weaker. He looked at Dean with eyes filled with pain. His big brother was crying and making pressure to his wound, something that made him groan "D'n...h'rtss"

"I know I know! But don't worry Sammy, you will be ok! The ambulance is coming and you are going to be just fine little brother. Sam? SAMMY STAY AWAKE!"- Tears were streaming down Dean's face as he saw his brother lost consciousness. He started shaking Sam trying to make him wake up, however it was useless. No. He wasn't going to lose him, not again! He put his hand in his little brother's neck trying to find his heart beat. After some terrifying minutes he felt it. Weak but it was there. "C'mon Sam, you can do this! Don't you dare to leave me alone okay? If you do I will bring you back and kick your ass Sammy" Dean said, trying to make the situation better. His hands were trembling and all red with his brother's blood. 'God where is the ambulance!' He thought, his little brother was losing more and more blood every second and they needed someone NOW.

Even though his brother was unconscious, he kept making pressure in his wound trying to control the blood that was coming out. 'This is too much blood' the eldest Winchester thought 'too much'.

After some horrible minutes Dean heard the ambulance and he sighed in relief. 'Sam is going to be alright' he thought. Maybe his brother was pale as hell, but he knew that Sam was strong. He was a Winchester for god's sake, and Winchesters never give up.

-SPN-

When Sam woke up he realized he had an IV connected to his left arm and that he was in a hospital bed. He groaned. Why did his shoulder hurt so much?

Oh. Yeah, the guy at breakfast. Damnit.

"Sammy? You awake?" He heard his brother's voice calling for him. "Mmnyeah" He answered, his voice hoarse. Dean stood up and filled a cup with water to then handle it to him. "Thanks Dean"- the youngest Winchester said, still a little disoriented. His head was spinning but he managed to stay awake just to make Dean less worried. "No problem Sammy, I'm glad you are finally awake" Dean said with a small smile in his lips. He sighed.

"You scared the hell out of me Sam! I told you we had to wait, please just please don't do this again okay? You almost died!" Dean pleaded.

He had been waiting for Sam to wake up for four hours now, and looking at his little brother's unmoving form made him feel terrible.

Sam had recovered a little of color on his face, so that was a good thing. His wound was stitched and its wasn't bleeding anymore. Sammy had lost a lot of blood, that's why the doctor told Dean that he was going to wake up in a minimum of two hours. Finally he woke up.

"The doctor told me the bullet didn't hit something critical, so they stitched you up, controlled your blood loss and gave you three more days here to see if everything's okay. Then we can go out of this town... thank god you are okay Sam! I really thought I'd lost you!"- Dean told him. That day had been the worst. He was so scared and alone. He hadn't eaten or slept anything because he was worried for Sam, so he was exhausted.

"Dean I'm sorry, I- I… everything was fine! You were going to grab the gun, but when the police appeared…huhg h-he shot because of the loud n-noise.. and I'm..ughhhh" Sam couldn't finish what he wanted to say as he felt an intense shot of pain coming from his left shoulder.

"Sam? Is your shoulder? Don't worry kiddo I will call the nurse" His brother said as he pressed the nurse button.

When she appeared he gave Sam painkillers and told them he was going to feel funny and sleepy in short time and that when he wakes up he will be without pain.

Both Winchesters thank her, she smiled to them and left.

When two minutes passed Sam was already feeling dizzy, the pain was almost gone and his brother's figure was blurry. He giggled.

His eyes started falling from exhaustion. He yawned.

"You can go to sleep now Sam, I will be right here when you wake up. Promise" Dean told him silently, he wasn't going to let his brother alone, it was his job to watch for his pain-in-the-ass-little-brother.

Sam smiled.

He had his brother with him and he knew Dean would protect him while he was asleep.

Sam was safe. In his big brother's arms he was always safe.

One second before losing consciousness he felt a hand in his hair and a kiss in his forehead.

"Goodnight Sammy" Dean's caring voice told him.

 **END :)**


End file.
